Too Late
by Your Tomodachi
Summary: Arella arrives with good intentions but Raven would rather jump off a cliff than rekindle their relationship.


Note: Just a short one shot showcasing the strained relationship between Arella and Raven. Theirs is a very interesting and fun one to write.

* * *

><p>They strolled through the park. The last lights of day colored the sky in deep shades of purple, yellow, and red. There was a slight breeze that wouldn't let the fallen leaves rest for more than a couple seconds. Raven's long coat fluttered about her ankles, the slender pale woman in a simple white dress followed behind her hesitantly.<p>

"Raven…" She called out softly but the violet haired woman did not stop. They continued on in silence as the street lights flickered out one by one. Without any natural or artificial light the streets were eerily frightening. She did not have to wonder why her daughter was ignoring her. She hadn't exactly been the best of mothers, she only did what she had thought was right for their situation. Couldn't Raven cut her the smallest amount of slack? Raven and the other supers were heroes in the eyes of the city, she had thwarted her father's perverted scheme, she was insanely powerful, and she had a host of friends who would do anything for her—her daughter had turned out alright didn't she? Any mother would want their children ending up with the things Raven had.

"Raven, please listen to me," Arella pleaded again hoping the desperation in her voice would persuade her daughter to respond. It wasn't like Raven wasn't listening, sure she could hear every word her mother had said for the past hour, but that didn't mean she had to respond. She had been in the park minding her own damn business when Arella just pops into their dimension. It was clear she had come straight from Azarath, she could smell the stench of purity all over her. Raven had been sitting on a lonely bench half shaded by the enormous oaks scattered throughout the park and would never have guessed Arella would be paying her a visit today. Her mother's presence hovered behind her a little to the left of the bench, waiting patiently—for what she didn't know—all she wanted was to be left alone, and this was not alone. They remained unmoving in silence, watching the children climb and tumble along the multi-colored jungle gym. There was still a reasonable amount of light out then.

_Please don't let her sit here Please don't let her sit here Please don't_—Arella scooted around the bench situating herself next to her daughter. _Damn. _She was tempted to blurt out something along the lines of "What do you want?" or "What are you doing here?" or perhaps something more casual "Hey, haven't seen you in the last twenty years!" But refrained from speech altogether. It seemed Arella was having difficulty picking out words to say since she remained silent as well, her breathing even, but her heart rate shooting through the roof. Raven could hear her mother's body betraying her. She smirked inwardly, what was the harm in watching her squirm?

The two women sat there together for the better part of an hour, Raven concentrating on anything but the woman next to her, while Arella snuck glances at her daughter hoping for some sign she was ready to talk. Counting the years that had gone by, it was no surprise that Raven had changed from the little girl she had remembered her as. Her body had filled out with curves in all the right places—she was sure her daughter could have any boy wrapped around her finger within minutes. The roundness of her face was gone replaced by the hard lines of a fighter and her eyes were sharp, scanning the environment subconsciously on alert. The last time she had saw Raven was when she was still a girl—packed up and ready to be thrown to Earth. That frightened nervous girl who had pulled on a mask of determination for the monks of Azarath.

Night approached swiftly driving out the continuous laughter and rambunctiousness of the children. Swept up by their parents and loved ones they quickly vacated the park soon leaving the mother and daughter in comfortable silence. As the last of them left Arella gathered the courage to speak, "Raven, do you know why I'm here?"

_Honestly, I don't care. _"No, enlighten me."

Arella spoke in a calm controlled manner, unsure of her daughter's reaction, "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with—" Raven stood abruptly and headed for the sidewalk, effectively cutting off whatever Arella had to say. The older woman half stood half stumbled off the bench cursing herself for mistakes unknown. Raven was walking down the street at a slow leisurely pace as if she almost dared Arella to follow.

Luck was not on Raven's side tonight as she heard the soft footsteps of her mother behind her. _If I teleport out of here she would probably catch up with me eventually, so either I deal with her tonight or some other time. _Not really odds that Raven was happy with but she knew her mother could be insufferably persistent when she wanted to be. Arella pleaded with her to listen, fine—she'd listen.

"I know I didn't give you the ideal childhood that you deserved, but would you at least look at me?" Arella pleaded the guilt cracking her voice. Raven considered ignoring her mother's request but she probably wouldn't take too kindly to being snubbed, so she conceded to her wishes this one time. Turning around, she regarded Arella with a flat stare and the most emotionless face she could pull off.

"Fine. I'm looking at you." Raven stated blandly. Arella hesitated, wishing she could take back what she had said—looking straight at her daughter was much like facing a ferocious dragon barehanded. Raven did not have to hide the annoyance and contempt she held for her mother, she was sure the older woman could feel it radiating off her in waves.

She stumbled over her words, "You probably don't want to talk to me about it—"

"Good guess."

"—But I'm here if you ever need me." Arella waited for Raven to say something. Now she felt stupid for her offer, Raven had needed her and she had not come, and she had learned to grow up without needing anyone. It was clear being in the same dimension as her mother was the furthest thing from her mind. Arella twirled the lonely ring wrapped around her finger in nervousness. Raven's stare bore holes into Arella's resolve swiftly crushing it to pieces as the seconds ticked by.

Raven turned away breaking eye contact and giving Arella room to breathe again, "I don't need to talk to anyone, least of all you. So if we're done here—"

She was not unaware of her daughter's powers, the monks in Azarath had told her what to expect—it wouldn't take much to slip into the shadow's darkness and disappear. Raven could also take to the sky just as easily. A third option would be to just run away, she would give chase—naturally, but Raven would undoubtedly outrun her. So she stopped her daughter from leaving before any one of those scenarios could play out.

Raven stopped and turned to glare at her mother, "Alright Arella." The word felt foreign on her lips. She didn't dare use the word _mother_, "What do you want? Stop beating around the bush and get to the fucking point."

They stood at a stalemate, Arella opened her mouth ready to speak when Raven's communicator let out a piercing ring. Raven growled angrily at the interruption, slipped her hand into her pocket and flipped open the contraption. "What is it?" She snapped into the screen.

"Nice to see you too babe," Beast Boy's voice answered her. If he was hurt by the harsh words, he didn't show it.

Raven rolled her eyes at the pet name while Arella watched the two interact with fascination, "I'm a little busy right now. Is it urgent?"

"Urgent? Naw, we can just let Dr. Light escape from prison again, it's all good," He replied sarcastically.

Raven paused for a fraction of a second, her eyes flickering to her mother. _Screw Light, a quick dip in the darkness and he's jello. I've got other things to attend to..._ "Give me a moment, I'll be right there."

"Cool. See ya there Rae-Rae!" She was sure a very large vein was pulsing on her temple at the pet name. Beast Boy had gotten smart—cutting the connection before she could fire back an acidic reply was one of the more brilliant ideas he had come up with. She snapped the communicator shut with a bit more force than needed and turned to face Arella.

Although it had been amusing to see her daughter so easily riled up Arella knew this time her daughter would not hesitate to leave if she did not say anything. She swallowed her nervousness and prayed for courage, wasting no time in yanked her ring off and holding it out for her daughter in an outstretched open palm, "My engagement ring—I want you to have it."

Raven eyed her warily, "What the hell is this—"

"Consider it an early wedding present."

Her daughter's eyes went wide but was gone just as quickly as it had come. Raven made no move to take the ring, but continued to stare at Arella, a jumble of thoughts flashing through her mind all at once. Keeping her gaze level and voice steady, she came to a conclusion, "I haven't said yes yet, you twit."

Arella's little trip to Earth was facilitated by the monks prophesizing a certain celebration involving her daughter. Being out of touch with her child for years made her on edge, she knew it was customary that she attend the wedding ceremony as a mother—but truthfully she was afraid. It was also traditional for the guests to come bearing gifts—and there was nothing that Arella could give her daughter. The only thing she could offer, was her own wedding ring. Perhaps the simple item could reconcile their relationship…

Raven walked to the nearest building, slowly fading into its shadow, a telltale sign that she was about to leave in the next few seconds. Arella shouted to her disappearing form, "But you _are _going to say yes, aren't you?"

There was no answer from the shadow. She sighed figuring her daughter had left and slipped the ring back on to her finger. Suddenly Raven's voice called out from the shadows, "Whatever my answer happens to be, it doesn't change the fact that I don't want your stupid ring!"

And with that she was gone.

Arella chuckled, turning away to step into the portal back to Azarath.


End file.
